


My Heart Is Someone Else's

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Other, a bit of angst, episode 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar
Summary: Vex's thought while fighting Saundor.





	

_"My heart is someone else's."_ Saundor recoiled as those fateful words fell from Vex'ahlia's lips. The entire conversation, however short, was an emotional ride that left her drained. That he knew her so well in such a short amount of time scared her and yet he said those words so convincingly, so sweetly in such a heartbroken way. Vex had been on cusp off agreeing, especially when he mentioned being able to protect her family. She would do anything for them and that was both her greatest strength and her greatest weakness.

But then Vax had uttered her name so pleadingly that she hesitated. Her choice was made when Saundor asked for her heart. There were many things she could give, but her heart was not one of them. Looking at his face, full of sorrow and longing, Vex had almost dropped her weapons, had almost given in. But she didn't.

The tears that had started to fall during their talk increased as she secured her fate. Releasing the arrow when he asked for her answer was incredibly hard. But he had struck a chord in her and even now as she watched him vomit up the black tar that covered everything in bog, she was racked with guilt. Vex'ahlia recoiled from Saundor as he yelled, but she notched another arrow anyways. This was a fight she was determined to win, if only to prove it wasn't a mistake to come here.

Throughout the fight, she focused on the people closest to her and what they meant to her. Vax'ildan, her reckless twin who could read her like a book and made her feel safe. Keyleth with her naive nature and warm smile that made Vex feel like the sun was always shining. Pike who always shown with the gentlest of holy light that made her eyes sparkle so brightly that Vex treasured seeing them more than the most precious gem. Tiberious with his love of arcane knowledge and proper greetings that she missed so much.

Grog, who for all his flaws and shortcomings, was a wonderful friend who could make her laugh the easiest. Scanlan who traded witty words and bawdy songs with her on their travels and mad each day seem a little brighter. Percy with his wonderful mind that made her such wonderful things and made her a lady just to get back at her father for his treatment of her. Trinket, her most faithful companion who was better than any security blanket. Little Valora, her sweet baby sister who was the light of Vex's visits to Syngorn.  
These people were her world, her life. Without them by her side, she would have fallen a long time ago. And now that she had someone who held her heart, she had even more reason to get through this fight. She can't very well tell someone she loved them if she was dead.


End file.
